


Not that innocent

by frozenfish



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Aziraphale is a Brat, Bottom Aziraphale (Good Omens), Crossdressing, Dirty Talk, M/M, Rimming, Sex on a Car, Spanking, Top Crowley (Good Omens), Vaginal Sex
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-08
Updated: 2019-07-08
Packaged: 2020-06-24 12:57:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19724116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frozenfish/pseuds/frozenfish
Summary: 同普罗大众一贯持有的刻板印象相反，亚茨拉斐尔很清楚自己该用什么手段获得它





	Not that innocent

天使没有性别：对于这种圣洁的超自然生物而言，任何多余的突出或是凹陷都是对天体的玷污。天堂不仅没有音乐品味，同样也缺乏性教育。  
这倒不是说天使会对有关“性”方面的一切事物避而不谈，他们只是习惯性地对一切与人类沾边的事物视而不见，然后又出于超自然生物与生俱来的傲慢时不时总要卖弄几下，好比刚刚知晓了了上一年度流行语就恨不得用所有的社交软件将这一事实昭告天下的中年人，或是第一次听到“F*ck”就开始喋喋不休开始复读的小孩子。当然，这种无伤大雅的毛病只需多操练几次自然能得到校正，亚茨拉斐尔是这样认为的。  
这位权天使对性并不觉得陌生：那大概能追溯两千六百多年前的莱斯波斯岛，涉及到一所女子学校以及一些烂漫的小诗——自打那时起，亚茨拉斐尔就很清楚自己在肉欲方面是一个彻头彻尾的享乐者。然而话说回来，性对他而言并不是什么需要过分依赖的必需品，何况同人类走得太近也从来不是最佳的选择：他们在实践性的过程中往往会做一些和永恒有关的承诺。通常，亚茨拉斐尔对这种空洞的（无论它们是真心的还是逢场作戏的）话语总是抱着一种怜悯的态度——作为一个理论上永生不死的超自然生物，他有权对这些不出几十年就要化为尘土的生物展现出带着优越感的慈悲心肠。唯一的例外是十九世纪中后期，在某次并不是很令人愉快的交谈过后，这位前东门天使曾和克鲁利暂时地（以超自然生物的时间观为准）分道扬镳，那是一段——他不得不承认——一段寂寞且无聊的时光。

亚茨拉斐尔仔细地把镀金的小锉刀放进丝绒盒子里，而后检查自己的指甲，确保它们都已经被修剪成圆润修长的杏仁状，他在米白色和浅粉色间犹豫了一下，最后挑中了后者，因为这样和他的唇膏更搭。  
当敷在甲面上的光油彻底干透以后，亚茨拉斐尔从衣柜里抽出一条红底白点的裙子，他的视线在领子上泛黄的商标处略作停留：他真的很喜欢这些老式的衣物，可靠且（按照亚茨拉斐尔的标准）永不过时，在神迹的保养下依然光彩照人，而且有着那些时下流行的织物所不具备的柔软度和贴合度，更重要的是这些衣物背后的回忆——亚茨拉斐尔拨弄着缀在胸前的绑带，他很喜欢这样的设计——难能可贵的是，克鲁利在这一点上居然和他保持了一致，至少，当这位恶魔为他买下这条裙子的时候是这样宣称的。  
可惜他现在是看不到啦，亚茨拉斐尔有点难过地皱了皱鼻子，这都是那条老蛇自己的过错：难道亚茨拉斐尔没有一而再再而三地让他在伦敦市中心放缓车速吗？好嘛，这下他可终于是把自己搞得灵肉分离了，天晓得地狱什么时候才能给他重新批一副躯体。亚茨拉斐尔对着镜子开始打理睫毛——不，前东门天使绝对没有在担心那条老蛇，他甚至还为此获得了一次表彰（这场事故被视为超速驾驶的绝佳反面教材，加百列甚至破天荒地给他送来了一份表扬信，称赞他“极有创意的表现手法”以及“脑子终于开窍了”），尽管这从各个方面而言都不是他的初衷。想到这儿，亚茨拉斐尔觉得眼角有点发烫，他将其归咎于那瓶放置过久的睫毛膏。  
他放下唇刷，最后一次打量镜中的映像：亚茨拉斐尔喜欢把自己打扮得漂漂亮亮的——上帝作证，他真的很怀念男人可以无拘无束穿戴蕾丝以及高跟鞋的时代——他也同样享受被款待被关注的感觉。同普罗大众一贯持有的刻板印象相反，亚茨拉斐尔很清楚自己该用什么手段获得它。

天使具有与生俱来的共情能力，那是他们最基础的属性之一。亚茨拉斐尔知道那个男人的视线已经追随着他许久，当对方把一杯点缀着淡奶油的鸡尾酒推到他面前的时候，前东门天使并没有拒绝。  
“一个人？”  
“暂时如此。”亚茨拉斐尔把杯中的酒渍樱桃捞出来，含在嘴里轻轻吮吸。  
“在等谁？”  
“合适的人。”他垂下眼睛，而后用余光观察对方的反应。  
来人似乎是接收到了暗示，他咧嘴一笑，露出两排洁白整齐的牙齿。  
“您真是个尤物，”他凑近天使的耳朵低语，“任何一个有机会与您共度一晚的家伙都是幸运的混蛋。”  
酒吧门框处依着几个嬉笑的年轻人，他们显然并不打算掩饰对坐在吧台前面那位身着红裙的中年男人的嗤笑。  
“我不认为您能代表所有人。”亚茨拉斐尔意有所指般地冲那群年轻人点点头，他平静地注视着那些正忙着窃窃私语的面孔，直到对方率先窘迫地移开视线。  
“我不认为您想取悦所有人，”来人呼出的热气拂过他的耳廓，“告诉我，今晚您叫什么名字。”  
亚茨拉斐尔用舌头将暗红色的樱桃核推到自己的掌心，“斐尔，叫我斐尔。”  
天使没有性别，除非他们首先做出一番尝试：那仅仅需要一个念头，以及一个微乎其微的神迹，好比滚烫的刀刃嵌进黄油里，留下一道湿润的痕迹——这是一个信号：我准备好了，游戏开始。  
“是时候换个地方了，你说呢？”来人微微把墨镜压低，从黑色的镜缘上方注视着他，“顺便，叫我安东尼。”  
“那么，我们需要一辆车，一辆好车——”斐尔舔了舔嘴唇，“安东尼，跟我来。”

他们——或者更准确地说，是斐尔——勉强支撑到了暗巷的入口——他甚至都没有给安东尼检查那辆奇迹般地停在窄小的石板路上的老宾利的机会，便垫着脚尖用牙齿磨蹭对方长着胡茬的下巴，双手不安分地在那件V领的黑线衫上摩挲着。  
“嘿，我们其实可以换个更舒适的地方——”安东尼似乎被他的热情感到有些惊讶，“亚茨——”  
他接下来本该吐出的话语被一声拖长的呻吟所代替。  
“这里没有什么亚茨，”斐尔的唇膏在安东尼泛着青色的下颚染上淡淡的痕迹，涂着浅色甲油的手指浅浅地刮擦对方越发紧绷的裤裆，“今晚我不打算做爱，我只想挨操。”  
事实证明，持续打破自己六千年来从不说脏话的良好习惯并不是什么困难的事情，就好比当你第一次放下天使的矜持冲敌对阵营的超自然生物打开双腿，总会有第二次、第三次——直到他甚至享受那些字眼在口腔里的振动，享受那些字眼背后承诺的快感——斐尔顺从地让安东尼把自己按在宾利车光滑的引擎盖上，腰微微塌下去，并在对方慢吞吞地撩起他的裙摆时候难以抑制地微微颤抖起来。  
“蕾丝很衬你的屁股，”安东尼挑起勒在他股缝间的轻薄布料，让它们把饱满的臀肉压出一道痕迹，“哦——你还真是叫人惊喜。”他手上卸力，让蕾丝花边重新恢复形状。牛筋绳抽在那对饱满的阴唇上，发出清脆的弹响。  
“才捣鼓两下就湿成这样，”安东尼隔着斐尔的内裤按摩他股间的肉缝，“告诉我，你究竟用这里款待过多少人？还是说某人调教有方——那个今晚你原先在等待的幸运混蛋。”  
斐尔试图在对方揉捏自己的阴蒂的同时继续他那装模作样的调情，“那你，唔——最好——呃——想出一点新花式，唔——鉴于我是一个聪明的好学生。”  
这本该是一句略带嘲讽的调笑——斐尔觉得自己已经尽力了——卡在他阴唇间的布料已经被他的体液浸润，眼下正随着对方的手指在两片肉瓣中滑动，酥麻的快感自他的尾椎骨一路向上，伴随着血液涌向他的阴蒂，一种微妙的空虚感接踵而至——大胆一点，动作再大胆一点——他幻想着对方一口气往自己的阴道里塞进三根手指，让那个贪心的小洞只能半开着向外头淌水；又或者让安东尼把手掌撑进他的肠道里：鉴于斐尔在性事方面是一个享乐主义者，他保留了自己的前列腺。  
“我接受挑战，”安东尼的影子在痕迹斑驳的墙面上微微跳动，被晦涩不定的街灯拉得很长，“把这对圆滚滚的大腿抬高一点，对，就是这样。”  
斐尔被对方揽着腰拖起来，直到他的两只膝盖完完全全地被平放在光滑的引擎盖上。为了保持平衡，他不得不把重心压低，以至于下体在老宾利黑色的涂层上留下湿漉漉的暧昧痕迹。  
“啧，瞧瞧你，把车弄脏了，”安东尼把他的内裤扯下来一点，将前面那个充血的性器官彻底暴露在微凉的空气里，“该怎么惩罚你呢？”  
他迅速地扬起巴掌，结结实实地拍在身下那对圆鼓鼓的臀上，上头的软肉颤巍巍地颠出浪来，在不断的击打下泛起红色。  
斐尔的脸被身后持续的皮肉接触的脆响烧得滚烫，对方的力道带着他整个丰腴的下半身可口地晃动着，“我以为你会更有创意一点。”  
“贪得无厌的小荡妇，”安东尼用几乎溺爱的语气把污言秽语往斐尔的耳朵里灌，他扒着身下两瓣微微发烫的臀肉，像和面一样把它们捏成各种形状，“我打赌你还从未试过这个——”  
他的下一个巴掌不偏不倚地拍在前面那道湿润的肉缝上。斐尔被这突如其来的动作激得险些掉下去，他条件反射般地把臀部抬得更高，反而把自己充血的阴蒂往对方手里送：尖锐到近乎刺痛的快感像电流一样在他的腿间炸开，对方修长的手指仅仅在他的阴蒂上迅速扫过，在进行下一次击打时就着斐尔的淫水把那充血的小东西微微带起一点，却从来不多做停留。斐尔的喘息声在不大的窄巷里越发沉重起来。  
“你有一个很可爱的逼——”  
他在一片呼啸蒸腾的欲望中听到安东尼的轻笑。  
“肉嘟嘟的——”  
啪！  
斐尔意识到自己的阴唇开始不自觉地收缩起来，快感在他的小腹间累积。  
“看起来急不可耐——非常的贪心——”  
啪！啪！  
“它们需要一根滚烫的大鸡巴来肏进这个热乎乎的小嘴里——又或者，你更喜欢双倍的快感？”安东尼忽然停下所有的动作，他俯身掰开对方的臀瓣，露出藏在其中的小洞，随后把整根舌头捅了进去——那不是一根符合正常人类生理条件的舌头，它很长，而且还分着岔。  
原本低低的呻吟声骤然拔高，然而就在它们堪堪要变成尖叫的瞬间，挂在斐尔脚踝上的内裤忽然着了魔一般把它主人的嘴塞得满满当当。那声尖叫随即转为一声沮丧的，欲求不满的闷哼。暗巷外彩色的霓虹灯光带着跳动的人影透过宾利车的窗玻璃在斐尔的皮肤上留下隐约的痕迹，羞耻感混合着性快感让他觉得前所未有的淫荡，以至于贴着他的金属似乎也感同身受般地发烫。安东尼的舌头勾着他的肠肉，配合着手上揉捏阴蒂的动作刺激他的前列腺。堕落，斐尔，堕落——正如他惯用的化名一般，斐尔觉得自己像是陷进一个暖呼呼的硫磺池，地狱的烈焰在肌肤间燃烧，但是却无法伤他分毫。  
当他从第一次高潮的余韵中缓过神来的时候，安东尼已经把他重新安放在引擎盖上，热辣滚烫的性器操进还在微微抽搐的阴道里。斐尔丰润的四肢软绵绵地挂在老宾利的引擎盖边缘，随着安东尼肏干他的动作悬荡着，涂抹在唇上的唇膏早就被糟蹋得一塌糊涂，胸前的绑带也完全散开，透出里头拢着的乳肉——那模样像极了一个纵欲过度的妓女，微微失神的眼睛在淡黄色的路灯下恍惚了片刻，然而当它们对上那只黑漆漆的墨镜时，却又流露出某种直白到近乎天真的情愫。安东尼抽出自己的阴茎，用一种近乎粗暴的力气快速撸动几下，而后射在那张被欲望浸湿的脸上。斐尔乖乖地半张着嘴，让那些白浊的液体挂在自己的唇角和舌头上。  
“多谢款待，”安东尼从对方的嘴里尝到自己的味道，他把几张卷起来的钞票塞进已经松动的绑带间，“我真的是个很幸运的混蛋。”

用一个响指解决掉各种事后不便的痕迹是身为超自然生物的优势之一。不过，眼下亚茨拉斐尔不愿意打这个响指：他这个月的神迹在恢复克鲁利的宝贝宾利以及处理其他一些善后工作时已经消耗得差不多了——何况他也乐于让克鲁利照顾他，这是独属于他们之间的，延续了六千年的小默契。  
“呃，”安东尼——或者更确切地说——克鲁利有点内疚地看着亚茨拉斐尔像一只猫一样在宾利车上舒展身体，夹在他胸口的钞票滑落在引擎盖上，“希望我没有做得太，呃，过头——”  
“刚才真的棒透了！”亚茨拉斐尔把那几张钞票夹在手指尖，“你真的很懂得如何——宠坏我。”  
他看向那个终于重新申请到躯体的恶魔，对方的神色让他联想到一只特别期待获得赞许的大型犬。  
“这不意味着我真的原谅你了，”天使微微撅起嘴巴，“你让我担惊受怕了大半个月——告诉我，地狱没有为难你吧！”  
“那倒真没有，”克鲁利露出一排整齐的牙齿，“毕竟我现在可是连圣水都不怕——不得不说你的创意非常实用。”他看着亚茨拉斐尔从引擎盖上滑下来，手里提着刚刚脱下来的高跟鞋，于是他倾身向前，让对方光裸的脚踩在自己的蛇皮鞋上。  
“我们回家嗯？”他把鼻子埋进对方蓬松的卷发里，呼吸着熟悉的古龙水的气息，“书店还是我的公寓？”  
亚茨拉斐尔像一只小企鹅一样摇摇晃晃地挂在他身上，两位超自然生物用一个滑稽的姿势上了宾利车。  
“书店吧，”天使规规矩矩地系好安全带，“你懂的，有时候，书总是能够勾起我的某些情绪。”  
坐在驾驶座上的恶魔眨巴了几下眼睛——对于伊甸园之蛇而言，这种生理反应实属罕见。  
“我只是展示一下这半个月来到底有多想你，”亚茨拉斐尔坦然地接受对方过于炽热的视线，“好了，出发吧——不过这一回，看在随便什么人的份上，你真的不能在伦敦市中心开到时速145公里！”


End file.
